


Derek Hale: Shirt Thief Extraordinaire

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a shirt stealer, Fluff, Isaac is Stiles favourite, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scent Marking, just like he is also my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Stiles' shirts are disappearing, but he has a pretty good idea of where they might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale: Shirt Thief Extraordinaire

Stiles huffed as he looked into his, rather suspiciously, empty dresser drawer. Over the past week his clothes had been disappearing at an alarming rate. At first he had thought he left a couple at Derek’s, admittedly having “accidentally” grabbed Derek’s by mistake in the morning. But now shirts he hadn’t even warn in years were disappearing, until all he was left with were shirts that looked suspiciously like Derek’s, and smelt suspiciously like they had not been washed in a few wears.

“Stiles, you’re going to be late for school. Go!”

There wasn’t anything for it, he grabbed the least smelly shirt of the bunch on his floor and headed out the door. Maybe if he was really lucky, all of the pack would be out with some sort of werewolf cold, or something equally unlikely. When he pulled up to the McCall house and Scott was not nursing an adorable werewolf ice pack on his goofy head, he knew he was screwed. Before the door was even closed, Scott’s nose was scrunched up in typical puppy confusion. In Scott’s defense, he waited until they were almost all the way to the school before breaking.

“Dude, I understand that you and Derek are…doing the horizontal tango…but…what’s with the shirt?” Stiles rolled his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the word choice as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Yeah, thanks for that Scott. Your Alpha has seen fit to steal all my shirts, and replace them with his dirty cast offs.” Stiles plucked at the shirt, huffing in irritation as he grabbed Derek’s leather jacket from the back seat.

“Why is he suddenly _mine_? He’s _your_ mate! And wait a second, isn’t that Derek’s jacket?” Scott grumbled, slinging his backpack across his shoulders as he followed Stiles through the lot.

“He was your alpha first, and shut up! I like the jacket.” He mumbled, not so subtly pressing his nose into the leather collar and inhaling Derek’s lingering cologne.

“Dude, you guys are so gross.” Stiles noted that Scott refused to acknowledge the incredulous look he was sending his way, yeah, Allison loving hypocrite that he is.

“You can go away, I see Isaac coming, and as you know, he is my favourite!” Stiles skipped ahead, pulling Isaac into a bear hug and a pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Now that you know how much I love you, you can tell me, _where is Derek putting my clothes?”_ he shouted into Isaac’s ear, his expression grim and no nonsense, because he would be damned before he spent one more day wallowing in Derek’s unwashed clothing.

“I don’t know what you are…” He whimpered as Stiles tugged harshly on his ear.

“He has them in his bed okay? He’s been sleeping with them and trying to get his scent on them so everyone knows who you belong to…I love you?” Stiles sighed, running his nails across Isaac’s scalp before stepping back from his pup with a groan.

“I love you too pup, and now I’m going to go kill Derek. You’ll probably become the new Alpha because Scott is an idiot. I’ll remember this always and make sure I back you up in your quest for power. Maybe we can even build a Death Star together and rule the world.” He didn’t actually see Isaac’s reaction, he was already climbing back into the Jeep with the jacket firmly in his lap, muttering about Death Stars, and stupid possessive Alphas.

He may have broken a few speed limits, ran a few lights, and he most certainly did not stop at the stupid stop sign right outside the road to the Hale house. So all in all he was there in record time, stomping his feet up the rickety wooden steps and into the partially renovated entryway.

“Sourwolf!” he marched into the den, perfectly intent on making as much noise as possible.

He forgot to account for his mate’s disturbing habit of coming out of nowhere and throwing him up against things. At least this time it was the couch and not the wall.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Derek nosed his way under Stiles’ neck, pushing his head back and to the side to expose more skin.

“Yeah, because _someone_ stole all my other shirts!” he thumped Derek’s back in a _that-would-be-you-sourwolf_ gesture of agitation.

“You’re wearing my jacket.” A bit more difficult to explain, but Derek was cheating damnit!

“I was cold and it was there!” Derek huffed against his neck and Stiles absolutely refused to whimper, he was in control of this situation for fucks sake!

“It’s the middle of summer Stiles, and you drive a jeep with a busted air-conditioner.” Derek’s voice had softened to a low rumble, his tongue aimlessly drawing patterns across Stiles’ collarbone.

“Shut it, this is about you stealing my shirts, not about if it is or is not summer. So, fork them over.”

Derek finally lifted his head from the dip in Stiles’ collarbone, his eyes rimmed alpha red and fangs pressing indentures in his lower lip.

“I like when you smell like me.” Derek was being so open, Stiles almost felt badly for the laugh he let bubble out of his chest.

Derek just shrugged, “I can’t mark you, people would talk and you aren’t 18 yet. I like when you wear my clothes, our scents mingling, no one can mistake you for being anything else but mine. Not when you smell like this, bathed in my scent.”

“You’re impossible.” The press of Stiles’ lips to Derek’s temple took the sting out, his mouth parting slightly as he just breathed.

“You’re mine.” Derek bit lightly at the other side of Stiles’ neck, the words settling comfortably between them.

“I still want my shirts back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a scent marking request for http://xrawrchelle.tumblr.com/ who you should all go check out as her blog is lovely. 
> 
> You can find this and more of my fics on my blog, which is kitausu.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xx


End file.
